


Crass Cooper

by mariaco790



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaco790/pseuds/mariaco790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hasn't seen his boyfriend in a week. So naturally things are getting hot and heavy, until they're interrupted by Blaine's bemused older brother, Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever time writing smut, so don't judge me too harshly. I tried to keep it tasteful. The reasoning for the title will become really become apparent in Chapter Three, which will be posted soon.

"God, I've missed this," Blaine breathed as he pressed Kurt up against the front door, and shoved his tongue down his boyfriend's throat.

After he removed said tongue, Kurt chuckled, "I should go away more often if this how you greet my return."

Kurt had spent the last seven days on a family camping trip in the mountains. As much as he had begged and pleaded not to go, Burt had forced him, saying it was a 'family obligation'. Kurt had been forced to learn how to build a fire, wash in a stream, and share a tiny two-man tent with one enormous Finn Hudson. Worst of all was the lack of cell reception, preventing him calling Blaine and seeking comfort from him. After arriving home, Kurt had a quick (but necessary) shower, and drove over to his boyfriend's house, who greeted him at the front door with a very passionate, sloppy kiss.

"Bedroom?" Kurt asked.

"Too far," Blaine replied and dragged him from the front door and into the living room, awkwardly removing his shirt while simultaneously planting kisses on Kurt the whole way, before pulling him down onto the sofa.

"Your parents?" Kurt asked, letting his hands run wild over Blaine's chest.

Eliciting a soft groan, the smaller man responded, "Out of town 'til Monday."

"Wonderful," Kurt smiled, and pounced on him, letting his tongue work all over every bit of exposed flesh it could find.

"Kurt..." Blaine moaned, as Kurt lay on top of him, mouth buried into his neck. He began to notice a familiar tightening in his pants, and immediately realised that even though he was shirtless, he and Kurt were still wearing way too many clothes, and began undoing the many buttons, zippers and snaps that adorned Kurt's body.

A few minutes later, and after a few frustrated growls from Blaine as he tried to get Kurt's clothes off, both boys had been stripped naked, and were far too engrossed in each other's bodies to notice the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Blaine had flipped the two over so that he was on top, straddling Kurt and grinding his hips down on top of him, desperate for some relief.

Wrapped in each other's arms, moaning softly while their erections rubbed together, slick with pre-cum, Blaine began to speak. "God, I've needed this, I've had to rely on my right hand all week thanks to you being gone."

"Lucky you," Kurt replied, taking his tongue away from Blaine's shoulder to do so, "I haven't done anything since before I left."

"Saving it up for me?" Blaine teased, as Kurt slipped his hands behind Blaine and grabbed his ass, pulling him down closer to him.

"Hardly," Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers found his nipples. "I was sleeping in close quarters with Finn all week, didn't have a chance. Not that it stopped him though. Heard him jerking off a few times while he thought I was asleep."

"Gross."

"I know." Kurt replied, as he began to grope Blaine's (in his opinion, perfect) ass, while still maintaining the steady rhythm of their hips moving together. It was at this point that Kurt noticed that something was very, very wrong with the situation, and froze.

"Hey Blaine?" He started nervously, "Speaking of brothers."

"Yeah? What about them?" Blaine carried on, oblivious to what Kurt was seeing, and continued to grind his hips into the elder boy, moaning hard.

"Umm..." Kurt couldn't finish, a mixture of fear, shock and embarrassment flooding him, preventing him from doing so.

Blaine had started to wonder why Kurt had ceased all movement. Moving his hand down between them to grab both of their manhoods, Blaine said, "Babe, your dick is getting soft. Why have you stopped?"

"Probably because I'm here." A voice that was certainly not Kurt's replied.

Blaine froze in his tracks, and noticed for the first time the wide-eyed look of fear and shock on his boyfriend's face, which was pointed in the direction of the hallway. Slowly turning his head behind him to where Kurt was looking, he saw a man leaning against the doorway to the living room. And he had a very mischievous smirk on his face.

"Cooper..." Blaine said, turning red from embarrassment as he said it.

"Well well, little brother." Cooper began, half laughing. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see this when I walked through the door."

"Kurt." He added, nodding to boy under Blaine.

Kurt was speechless, unable to reply, or even move. He was very aware of the position that Blaine's older brother had caught them in. Kurt was lying naked under Blaine on the sofa, as Blaine (also naked) was straddling him. Kurt's hands were firmly grasped on Blaine's buttocks, and Blaine had his hand wrapped around both of their dicks. Kurt was very thankful that Cooper was unable to see that last part from where he stood. And while he was certainly embarrassed to say the least, he could only imagine the embarrassment that Blaine felt. After all, it wasn't him that had some guy groping his bare ass in front of his brother.

Kurt had seemingly forgotten how to talk, and just shakily nodded his head towards the elder Anderson.

"What the hell are you doing here Coop?" Blaine was absolutely mortified, and was still frozen in place, but he was able to let out a vaguely angry question.

Cooper on the other hand looked positively gleeful at having discovered Blaine in such a compromising position. "Now how is that a way to welcome your favourite brother?"

"Cooper..." Blaine warned.

"Little tip Blainers, it's hard to threaten someone when you're naked, just saying. But as to why I'm here. I was bored in LA, thought I'd come home and surprise you." Cooper said, then added laughing, "Although to be honest, I think you surprised me more than I did you. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Thrilled," Blaine said sarcastically, "Now get out!" He yelled.

"Blaine we just talked about this. If I can see your ass, you can't threaten." Cooper teased.

Blaine regained partial control of his body and threw a nearby shoe at his brother's head, taking care not to expose any more of himself to Cooper as he did so.

Narrowly avoiding the projectile, Cooper relented, picked Blaine's discarded shirt off the floor and waved it in defeat. He was very clearly enjoying every moment of this.

"Alright, I give, no more shoes. I'm going to go into the kitchen and let you two get dressed." Cooper said, as he started to walk out of the room, tossing Blaine his shirt as he did so.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he stopped, turned, and started fumbling for something in his jeans.

"Cooper?" Blaine warned again.

"Naked. Ass. Threaten. Remember?" Finally finding what he was looking for, he took his phone out, and quickly snapped a picture of the embracing boys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine practically screeched, falling off Kurt and the sofa, and onto the floor. As he did so he accidentally fully exposed both of them to Cooper.

"Future blackmailing opportunities..." he said slowly, head tilted and very obviously gazing down at both Kurt and Blaine's naked bodies, as the two scrambled to find something to cover their rapidly deflating erections.

"Huh," he began, "Looks like Kurt is the bigger one in the relationship. Does that mean he tops?"

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled and aimed another shoe at his head. Cooper merely smirked again, but he took the hint and retreated to the kitchen.

Once the boys were alone, Kurt, who had remained completely silent during the ordeal, once again found his voice.

"What just happened?" He said to a very flustered looking Blaine.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter a little shorter than the previous, and the following ones. It also has some minor Blangst.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked after Cooper left the room.

Blaine sighed and buried his face in his hands, dropping the cushion that he had been using to cover his modesty. Finally regaining his composure he knelt down beside the sofa and took Kurt's hand in his own, and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I am so, so sorry Kurt." Blaine began, "I had no idea he would be like that."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze, "Well, he's your brother; it's his job to embarrass you."

"But he didn't have to embarrass you. I'll kill him for that."

"It could have been worse."

Confusion etched upon Blaine's face, there was no possible way that could have been worse.

"How?" He asked.

"It could have been your parents," Blaine paled at that thought. "Or we could have been doing something more."

Blaine knew he was never living this down. Ever. Cooper would be sure of it; he'd be talking about it for years to come. And he had that photo. That fucking photo. It would have been fine if it just him, if Coop had walked in on him playing with himself, Blaine could take it. But with Kurt involved? A whole new level, he had no right humiliating him like that.

"Uh, Blaine..." Kurt stirred him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"He's in the kitchen." Kurt said slowly.

"And?"

"He didn't leave the house. He didn't even go upstairs. Is he waiting on us in there? Because I don't know if I can face him."

Blaine's anger continued to grow, "Get dressed," he said as he stood up and began to find his clothes, hurriedly pulling them on and vowing to enact revenge on his older brother. "We're going in there."

***

Cooper was smirking at his phone as he entered the kitchen. Obviously he wouldn't ever actually show the incriminating photo to anyone, he'd never violate his little brother's privacy like that. But still, it helped to have a little ammunition on his phone if Blaine ever got on the wrong side of him. Like if he threatened to tell their parents about what Cooper really did on Spring Break of his last year in college ...again. Little squirt had been holding that over his head for years.

Returning his cell to his jean pocket, he removed his jacket and sat on a chair at the breakfast table, and considered the events that he had just stumbled in on. In truth he was kind of glad that it was him that had walked in on them, and not his parents. That most certainly would not have gone down well, and may have resulted in Kurt being forcibly removed from the Anderson household, probably without even giving him a chance to get dressed first.

No, Cooper was the fun loving, laid back one in the family, even compared to Blaine. He was happy that his little brother had found someone he loved, and happy that he was finally getting some action, because truth be told, he needed it. Hopefully now he'd loosen up a bit. He was not happy however, that he had to bear witness to it. While he's fine knowing about it, and hearing about it, it's another thing to actually see it, because seriously – ew – he did not need to see his little brother in that position.

Still, he could hardly be mad at them for not being more careful. He himself had gotten his fair share of action on that very same couch ...and on the dining table ...up against the fridge ...and one very memorable time in Blaine's bed while he was out. He couldn't wait to tell him about that last part some day, his reaction would be priceless.

He was interrupted from his musings by the lovers walking into the kitchen. Both were dressed again and red faced, but for different reasons. Kurt's was red from embarrassment, and Blaine's? Well Blaine's was just plain angry.

Cooper smirked again.

"Oh hey guys, I almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on." Cooper teased.

"You shut your fucking mouth Cooper." Blaine warned, angrily pointing a finger at him.

"Now that was a threat I can take seriously, now that you're wearing pants."

"Delete that photo."

"What photo?" Cooper asked innocently.

"Cooper, I'm not messing around." Blaine said in a low voice.

"You're making too much out of this, Blainers."

"I'm really not. It's one thing to embarrass me, that's fine, that's your job. But not Kurt, you do not get to treat him the way you treat me." Blaine said, directing his still pointed finger towards the rather sheepish looking boy standing awkwardly behind him, unsure of what to do.

Cooper considered this, he had a point. He really wouldn't feel right about messing with Kurt this way. Perhaps if he knew him a bit better, but not now, considering that this is only the second time he's met the boy. Reluctantly he pulled out his phone and deleted the incriminating photo; he'd just have to find some other leverage. Maybe he could get Kurt to spill the beans on Blaine later, see if he has any weird kinks.

"There, done." Said Cooper as put his phone away. "Better now?"

Blaine started to calm down a bit, knowing that Kurt was protected from the fallout if that photo ever got out. "I guess."

"Good," Cooper said, as his smirk returned to his face, outstretching his arms, he added, "Now how about a big Hello hug for your big brother."

Blaine sighed, and was about to move in for what sure to be an uncomfortable bear hug, when Cooper quickly stopped him.

"Um, could you wash your hands first? It's just that this is a new shirt, and your hands were just wrapped around your dicks."

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooper? Vulgar? Naw...

Blaine was confused. Like, really confused. An hour ago his boyfriend had been too nervous to even look in the general vicinity of Cooper. Now? They were chatting as if they had known each other for years. Blaine should have been pleased that the two most important men in his life (earlier rant at Cooper forgotten) were bonding. But he wasn't. Why? Because they were chatting about him.

"Did he ever tell you about the time he was four and he went to the Zoo? He started crying when he saw the Chimpanzees. He thought they were just really hairy children and couldn't understand why they were locked up."

"Awwww, that is adorable." Kurt responded, half laughing.

Cooper had another one, "Or what about the time we took a vacation to Florida? When he –"

Blaine quickly cut him off, "No way are you telling him that story."

Cooper grinned at him, "Not embarrassed by that story, are you Blainers? I mean you only –"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Blaine cut him off again. Cooper just laughed, while Kurt looked between the two, curious to know what the hell happened in Florida.

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast table. After Blaine's anger had deflated, the brothers quickly got over their, according to Cooper, 'mild dispute'. Arguments like that were commonplace among the brothers. As it was getting close to dinner, Cooper had decided to order Chinese food for the trio to enjoy. After he did so, Kurt phoned home and told his father he would be staying in Blaine's for the night, and that no, they were not alone, Blaine's brother Cooper was there – _'Yes Dad, that Cooper Anderson. No, I'm not getting you his autograph'_ – he had said while Cooper looked on smugly.

As soon as the food arrived, Kurt and Blaine set the table while Cooper went to the door. After they had all sat down in the dining room and began to tuck in, Cooper decided that the fun could begin.

"So," he asked. "You guys fucked yet?"

"What?" Blaine yelled as he spat out rice all over his plate. Kurt on the other hand was currently choking on an egg roll after hearing the question.

Cooper continued on, after Kurt had successfully swallowed his food. "Well, you guys were on third base earlier, I was wondering if you'd gone the whole way."

"Why!?" Kurt asked incredulously, Blaine just buried his face in his hands again and groaned, he had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Because, Mr Hummel, I am Blaine's older brother. It is my responsibility, to make sure that he is safe, and protected. Especially in his sexual exploits. And also, Blaine and I tell each other everything."

Blaine quickly butted in, "No we don't, you tell me stuff. And you go into way too much detail while telling it."

"We're guys. Guys talk about this stuff." Cooper defended.

"Not in the amount of detail that you do. I really do not want to hear another blow-by-blow account of what happened with Lisa Stray in her trailer."

"The TV actress?" Kurt asked, eyebrows slowly ascending in shock. "From 'The Convent of Demon Slayers?' You slept with her?"

"Oh yes," Cooper growled, "Don't let the nun outfit confuse you. The woman is an animal."

"How much detail are we talking here?" Kurt asked warily.

"So we're in her trailer, and we're both naked apart from her nun's habit. And I'm pounding into her, and she's screaming like mad, then suddenly as soon as I'm about to cum she pulls me out of her and I blow my load all over her face, and as soon as I'm finished, she licks her lips and says her catchphrase from the show, 'Sisters, this heathen must die. Show them the face of God!' She then pulled out her prop knife, and shoved it in her pussy and started getting off on it. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Kurt took his time processing that, his eyebrows had long since disappeared under his fringe and he had turned red. Turning to Blaine he said, "You were right, he does go into too much detail."

"Told you." Blaine replied, absentmindedly munching on a piece of chicken. He'd heard this story so many times, and others like it, that it just didn't faze him anymore."You're lucky, that was the Cliff notes version." 

"My point is," Cooper said as he took a bite of a battered sausage, "that I feel perfectly comfortable telling you about my sex life, and I invite you to do the same." 

"No." Both Kurt and Blaine said in unison at the man across the table from them. 

"I'm sorry, did I say invite? I meant order. Now come on Blaine, I don't us to have any secrets. We should be able to talk about anything. Now spill it, have you and Kurt gone all the way?" 

Blaine sighed; he knew he'd have to start talking. Coop was a very motivated man, and would've kept going on at Blaine until he revealed all. His brother was a nosy bastard. Looking towards Kurt with an apologetic look on his face, he finally spoke. 

"Yes." He uttered. Kurt audibly groaned and collapsed into his hands, waiting for the uncomfortable questions to begin. 

"When?" 

"Last year, when we were doing West Side Story." Blaine said. 

"Where?" 

"Upstairs." 

"Protected?" 

"Of course." 

"Good." Cooper said, and started eating his bowl of curry rice. 

Kurt raised his head from his hands, confusion and relief etched on his features. "Wait ...That's it? Well that wasn't too bad." 

Blaine quietly spoke, "Wait for it. 5, 4, 3, 2 ..." 

Blaine didn't even get to one before Cooper set down his knife and fork and launched into a tirade of personal questions. "So who fucked who first? Did you take turns? Was there rimming involved? I've always wanted to try that. What positions did you do it in? What about 69? Did you try that? It's awesome. Where did you cum? In the condom? On each other's face? Where? And most importantly, did you enjoy it?" 

Kurt was speechless, that was a lot of questions, intimate questions. Turning to Blaine again, he asked, "You knew that was coming, didn't you?" 

"Oh, yeah." Blaine replied simply. 

"Boys, I expect an answer to all those questions." Cooper said smirking at them. 

"Ugh... fine." Kurt tried to remember all the questions from Coopers little outburst. He steeled himself for his answers; he wasn't going to let Cooper get to him anymore. In fact he determined to turn the tables and try and make Cooper feel uncomfortable. "Yes we took turns, I fucked him hard and deep first, then we switched and he ploughed into me, his dick filling me up. No we didn't rim, but we have since, you should try it, it feels amazing to have it done to you. We started in missionary, but tried doggy, cowboy, reverse cowboy, and a whole bunch of others. Yes, when we first started the night, we sucked each other off at the same time. It is awesome. And finally, we came on each other's chests, and yes, we definitely enjoyed it." He said all rather slowly, taking his time to savour the details that he recalled. 

Cooper looked impressed. Blaine looked stunned. Kurt looked proud of himself. "Anything else?" He asked almost nonchalantly, as if he had grown bored of the conversation. He had summoned up his famous icy facade and wasn't going to let Cooper get to him anymore. He was prepared for anything he would throw at him. 

"Yes, can I watch sometime? I'm getting a semi just thinking about it." 

Except that, he wasn't expecting that. Ice facade melted, Kurt's face and body lost all composure and he almost slipped off his chair and accidentally put his hand right into his dinner plate to stop himself. 

Hand now covered in a mixture of Chinese food, he started looking around the table and spluttering nonsense, "Coop ...you! Blaine ...he, really?" 

Both Cooper and Blaine were wearing almost identical expression of amusement at Kurt's comical reaction. 

"Blaine, why are you smiling like that? He just said –" 

"He was kidding." Blaine quickly cut in. Kurt immediately froze, and directed his gaze towards the elder Anderson, who was once again wearing his devilish smirk. 

"Damn Kurt, you're easy." Cooper started laughing. 

"I will get you back Cooper." Kurt put on his best bitch face and stared daggers at Cooper. 

"Course you will." He sniggered. 

 

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours passed rather uneventfully in the Anderson house. Cooper hadn't been too bad since dinner, which Kurt was extremely thankful for. The trio were currently sitting in the living room watching a movie they found on TV, a rather boring black-and-white horror called 'Kill It Before It Dies'. Unsurprisingly, the film was sorely lacking in horror and as a result none of them were particularly invested in it. They were only watching it because there was nothing else on, and they couldn't agree on a DVD.

Blaine and Kurt were currently wrapped up under a blanket sharing a bowl of microwave popcorn. Kurt was propped up on a cushion with Blaine sitting between his legs, Blaine's back to Kurt's front. Kurt had his head nestled in the back of Blaine's neck and had his arms wrapped around his chest. Blaine occasionally feeding him pieces of popcorn.

"Could you two be anymore sickeningly sweet?" Cooper asked from the armchair across from them.

"Yes." Kurt simply replied and started nibbling Blaine's ear, much to the satisfaction of the younger boy, if his soft moans were anything to go by.

Cooper looked away in partial disgust at the love-fest in front of him, and returned his attentions to his phone. He had been texting someone for almost the entirety of the movie. Occasionally smiling at his phone and emitting strange sounds every now and then.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt finally asked.

"Sandra."

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, "Sandra?"

"His fuck buddy." Blaine responded. "Which means he isn't texting. He's sexting."

"You have a fuck buddy? Why am I not surprised?"

"She's not a fuck buddy," Cooper defended. "She's just a friend with whom I have casual no strings attached sex with when I'm in town."

"That is the very definition of a fuck buddy, Cooper." Blaine said as he playfully tossed a lump of popcorn at him, which Cooper caught expertly in his mouth.

"But fuck buddy is such an ugly term." He said after he swallowed, "Accurate," he smirked, "But ugly."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and asked him, "So why are you texting her?"

"Because Blainers, no way am I going to be the only person in this house not getting any action tonight. That would just be depressing, knowing my little brother is getting some and I'm not. I imagine you two plan on continuing your exploits from earlier."

Kurt had not forgotten about that. He still hadn't had any form of sexual release in a week. His balls had never felt this heavy. As soon as he got Blaine upstairs ...Just thinking about what the two were going to do sent a twitch to his dick, causing it to start to grow.

"If you guys will excuse me, I need to go into the next room for a minute or two." Cooper said as he stood up.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Cooper replied with a grin, "She wants a dick pic, and unlike you two, I'm considerate to other people, and won't get my junk out around them."

"Hey! You walked in on us!" Blaine yelled as Cooper made his way into the next room.

"Whatever." He replied, and was soon out of earshot. –Good– thought Kurt.

By now Kurt's pants were achingly tight around his newly-sprung erection. "We're going to bed." He demanded.

Blaine looked at the clock on the mantel, confused, "Why? It's only like 11 and I'm not –"

Kurt cut him off by pulling Blaine in closer so that his dick was pressing into Blaine's back. He sighed gently at the small amount of friction he was getting from doing so.

Blaine caught on at once, and felt his own member stirring. "I see. Well then, we'd best get to bed." He said at once, throwing the blanket off the two of them, discarding the popcorn on the coffee table and pulling Kurt up off the couch by the hand.

They were hurriedly walking into the hall towards the stairs, when Cooper emerged from the dining room in front of them, zipping up his fly as he did so.

He smiled when he saw them. "Great news! Sandra's coming over."

"Congratulations. We're going to bed." Blaine said as he rushed past him and up the stairs, being dragged by an eager Kurt.

"Oh well, Goodnight! Happy Humping!" Cooper called cheerily right before Blaine's bedroom door slammed closed.

***

"Happy humping?" Blaine asked as he closed his bedroom door, "Who even says that?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine into the door, smashing his lips onto the other boy. Their tongues clashed as they fought for dominance, each one fighting for control. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's waist, pulling him in close and grinding their hips together, both cocks straining against the layers that separated them.

"Bed. Now. Clothes. Off." Kurt said, as the two broke apart briefly for oxygen. He was normally much more eloquent than single syllable sentences, but damn it, he was far too horny too care.

They stumbled the short distance from Blaine's bedroom door to his bed, trying to shed as many articles as clothing as possible, while trying to maintain body contact. They collapsed on the bed, both naked, a few moments later. Kurt's hands ran wildly over every part of Blaine's body underneath him. Caressing all Blaine's most sensitive areas with one notable exception, as his dick was currently taking care of that area.

Kurt started laying kisses all down Blaine's torso, sealing his lips over his nipples and swiping his tongue over them, gently biting them with his teeth. This was a particularly sensitive area for Blaine, which Kurt was well aware of. Blaine moaned out loud and arched his back, his cock leaking more and more pre-cum, which lubricated their cock grinding.

Kurt could feel himself getting close as Blaine moved his hips rhythmically against his own, one hand across Kurt's back keeping him close, the other grabbing his ass. In order to stave off his orgasm (Kurt was desperately trying to avoid exploding too early for Blaine's benefit) he reluctantly pulled his hips away from Blaine's. Blaine moaned sadly at the lack of contact before Kurt shushed him with another passionate kiss.

He knew he needed to cum soon. The problem was that Blaine was nowhere close to where he was, which needed to change, and fast. Breaking off the kiss, Kurt moved his head down to Blaine's dick, which was practically crying for attention. Looking up at Blaine with a teasing smile, which Blaine returned, he very slowly and lightly traced his tongue from the base of his cock to the sensitive tip, tasting the pre-cum that had covered it.

"Fuck Kurt..." Blaine moaned as he smashed his head back into the pillows and grasped at the covers, his hips thrusting up looking for more attention. Kurt loved when Blaine got like this. He loved being able to unhinge Blaine with just the lightest touch.

Blaine looked down at him with a pleading look on his face, "Please Kurt." Kurt smirked and obliged. Wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine's dick, he slowly started stroking it, much to the delight of his companion. He raised his hand to the tip, twisted it slightly, flicked his thumb over his slit, then brought it back down. He then popped the head in his mouth and applied some suction to it. Blaine started moaning louder as Kurt slowly pushed his head down further on Blaine until he had reached the base (Kurt had been very surprised to learn a few months ago that he could deepthroat), his left hand moving to cup his balls while his right was pressed onto Blaine's stomach in an attempt to stop him from jerking his hips up and choking Kurt.

Blaine's moans had somehow grown even louder as Kurt continued to suck his boyfriend off.

"Ohhh, Fuck! God Kurt, right there, right th- ohhhhh..." Kurt heard Blaine shout and he thanked whoever built Blaine's house that they had made the walls thick enough that Cooper (hopefully) couldn't hear them. Blaine had always been loud in bed, which wasn't really all that surprising considering how good a singer he was.

Kurt continued to toy with Blaine's member in his mouth for several minutes, often changing his pace and technique to keep Blaine calling Kurt's name out in pleasure, until Blaine pulled him up and kissed him hard, then whispered into his ear. "I want to fuck you. Hard."

Kurt grinned and immediately let Blaine take control of the situation. Blaine flipped them over so that he was on top. After kissing him again, he started moving his mouth down lower and lower, mimicking Kurt's actions earlier. When he reached Kurt's throbbing member, he left a chaste kiss on it (which made Kurt shudder), licked his balls, and continued moving south. When he reached his target, Blaine' spread Kurt's legs, placed a hand under his hips to lift his rear in the air, and dove in without hesitation (and Kurt thanked Gaga that he had been extra thorough that afternoon in the shower).

Blaine's fingers felt amazing as it probed his entrance, twisting and turning like an expert (Blaine was rather fond of this activity, so he kind of was) over Kurt's hole. This had the effect of reducing Kurt to a babbling mess, as he just kept repeating Blaine's name over and over along with a few incoherent noises. As Blaine slipped the finger in, Kurt turned into a giant gooey mess, almost unable to control his movements. As the finger crooked and lightly grazed his prostate, his whole body shuddered in ecstasy, and it was taking every ounce of self-control to keep from cumming.

Blaine soon pulled his finger out, leaving Kurt feeling slightly empty, and turned to look at Blaine, who had fetched a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand. After slicking up is fingers with the lubricant, he gently pushed his finger back into Kurt. Soon after, a second finger entered, working with the first to explore Kurt, scissoring and probing. A minute or so later (Kurt had no idea, he'd lost all sense of time the moment Blaine had found his prostate) a third finger entered. Kurt gasped slightly at the pain of being stretched to accommodate.

"You okay babe?" Blaine asked worriedly, pulling back a little.

"Keep going." Kurt reassured, and Blaine continued fingering him.

After what seemed like an age, and Kurt had loosened up enough, Blaine slowly retracted his fingers. Kurt whimpered slightly at the emptiness again, but was reassured when he looked down between his legs to see Blaine rolling on a condom. After applying a generous amount of lube, he raised himself up to Kurt, his face filled with both love and lust.

"You ready?" He asked gently, as he kissed Kurt.

"God yes..." Kurt breathed, to which Blaine just smiled.

Blaine lined himself up, and gently began to push his dick in. Kurt winced slightly at the pain, but he reassured Blaine with another kiss. Blaine pushed in more, little-by-little, inch-by-inch, until he was fully in. He then slowly pulled out a little and began to thrust, taking his time until Kurt had fully adjusted, which Kurt appreciated.

Kurt wrapped an arm around his boyfriends back and held him while Blaine quickened his pace. He moved his other arm to his groin and stoked himself to Blaine's rhythm. He knew this wouldn't be a particularly long session as he could feel his orgasm building, and judging by Blaine's panting, he wasn't too far off either. Their bodies writhed together, entwined and slick with sweat, Blaine keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's the entire time until he began to really speed up.

Leaning back on his knees, he put his right hand on Kurt's thigh for support, and his left on the bed behind him to steady himself, and started pounding. As Blaine adjusted his angle, Kurt could feel Blaine's dick stimulating his prostate with every thrust, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Blaine too had began crying out (he really was a screamer). Kurt felt his orgasm building, he was desperately close, and he knew Blaine was too. He was seconds from cumming until...

...Someone knocked on the door.

"Blaine I need to talk to you."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurt said breathlessly.

"I'll kill him," Blaine said, as he stopped thrusting. "I will actually kill him."

"Ignore him." Kurt suggested, and started moving his hips in order to try and replicate Blaine's thrusting (to little effect).

"Don't ignore me." The voice said.

Blaine glared at the door. "No."

"Dude, open the door, it's important."

Blaine looked livid, "Cooper! We're busy."

"Yeah, I know, I heard. And trust me I don't want to interrupt, but it really is important."

Blaine quickly pulled out of Kurt (Kurt sadly moaning as he did so) and furiously bounded over to the door to open it, giving Kurt just enough time to cover himself with a blanket.

Opening the door to Cooper, he yelled, "What!?"

A dressing gown-clad Cooper gazed down at Blaine and smirked, "Well hello penis." In his blind rage at Cooper, Blaine had answered the door naked. Well not technically naked, Kurt mused, he was still wearing a condom.

"You couldn't have covered up even a little?" Cooper asked, as he then tried to avoid looking down.

"What do you want Cooper?"

"You sure you're not an exhibionist?"

"COOPER!" Blaine was red-faced.

"Sorry, I need something." Cooper said to Blaine, he then nodded towards Kurt in the bed. "Kurt."

"Cooper." Kurt nodded back, he was finding this a lot funnier than getting caught earlier. Probably because he was covered up now, but also because he felt more comfortable around the man. Humiliating and inappropriate as their dinner conversation was, it really did help knock down a few personal barriers between them.

"What?" Blaine asked, getting back to the reason Cooper had knocked.

"I need a condom."

"What!?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"A condom. Like one of those things you have on now." Cooper answered, pointing down to Blaine's sheathed member.

Kurt was baffled. "A condom? I had a feeling you'd be the kind of person who never left the house without one."

Cooper smirked at Kurt. "I am. And I normally keep one in my wallet. But on my flight home earlier there was this really hot air steward who recognised me. Before I know it, we're in the bathroom on the plane, and I have her leg up like –"

"Cooper!" Blaine impatiently cut him off.

"Right sorry." He apologised. "A condom please?" He smiled while asking.

Kurt began to search the drawer of Blaine's nightstand for a spare condom. Grabbing two (just to be safe, he wouldn't put it past Cooper to come back looking for another), he tossed them across the room to the elder Anderson.

Catching them and turning to leave, he said, "Thanks guys, I'll leave you to it." He then added with a wink, "Oh Blaine, try to keep it down a bit. I had no idea you were such a screamer."

Blaine shut the door in his face, sighed, then turned back to face Kurt on the bed. "So where were we?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead he just flicked back the covers and revealed that he was stroking himself, smiling suggestively.

"Have you been doing that the whole time?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe."

"Huh, maybe we are exhibitionists." Blaine shrugged, tore off the condom, threw it in the trash, and then jumped up onto the bed beside Kurt. Curling an arm under Kurt's shoulders, he kissed him, then grabbed his own dick and started pumping it alongside Kurt.

It didn't take Kurt long before he was gasping as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Moaning loudly, he started writhing on the bed, jerking his hips up uncontrollably as he came, shooting high in the air and all over his hand and chest, one spurt even landing by his mouth, it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life (it had been a week), and left him whimpering slightly as he continued to stroke himself through the aftershocks. He then finally finished, and turned to Blaine with a relaxed smile.

Blaine messily kissed Kurt, licking up the cum beside his mouth, then came himself. Kurt stroked his boyfriend's hair lovingly as he watched Blaine's rapidly moving wrist on his dick as he shot out all over his hand. Kurt placed his other hand on Blaine's stomach and tried to steady him as his body jerked from the pleasure.

The two lay beside each other for several minutes, panting slightly, and still coming down from their highs. After their cocks had returned to their flaccid state, Blaine got up and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a warm washcloth, and began cleaning the two of them up. Kurt just watched him, as he had a feeling it would be a while before he could move again, and he started to drift off.

Blaine discarded the dirty washcloth in the trashcan then lay down beside Kurt, pulling the covers up over both of them. Kurt lazily turned to face his boyfriend and threw an arm around him, pulling him in close so he could kiss him.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled at him. "I love you."

Kurt beamed at him. "I love you too."

The two fell asleep minutes later, wrapped in each others arms.

 

 

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt groggily awoke the next morning. He slowly began to take in his surroundings. Strong, arms enveloped him. Over the night, he must have shifted position in his sleep, as Blaine was now spooning him. He felt safe ...secure ...protected. He also felt an overwhelming urge to pee. He very carefully tried to remove himself from Blaine's grip without waking him, not an easy feat, as Blaine immediately pulled him in close as soon as Kurt slid away from him, moaning in his sleep. Kurt sighed, he really needed to use the bathroom, but he didn't want to wake his boyfriend.

Trying again, he pulled away from Blaine, lifting his arm up and quickly throwing a pillow under to replace Kurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around the pillow and smiled contentedly. Kurt looked down at his adorable boyfriend and placed a light kiss on his forehead, then stole away into the bathroom.

Kurt returned from the bathroom a few minutes later feeling much more refreshed, after emptying his bladder and brushing his teeth (he insisted on keeping a spare toothbrush at Blaine's months ago). He looked over to Blaine's alarm clock, and noticed the time. - _10AM_ \- he thought – _early enough for coffee_ -. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Blaine's old t-shirts, then after looking over at the still snoozing Blaine, left the room for the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen a few moments later and saw Cooper leaning against the countertop sipping from a cup, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Good morning." He said cheerily as Kurt entered.

"Morning." Kurt replied, taking in the sight before him, particularly noticing his torso.

"Coffee?" Cooper asked.

"Please." Kurt said as he sat down at the breakfast table.

Cooper poured Kurt some coffee and then sat down beside him at the table. Taking the cup, Kurt took a long sip, and then placed it on a coaster.

"Sleep well?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, very well." Kurt replied meekly, trying to keep his eyes locked on Cooper's face, and not any lower. Kurt was certainly no stranger to guys walking around shirtless (guys that he wasn't sleeping with, that is), after all, he lived with Finn, and until summer started, Sam (who ventured home to his family after school broke up). Both boys frequently wandered the Hudmel house wearing next to nothing. But that was different, Finn was his brother, and Sam was practically family. And also, neither of their bodies even came close to Cooper's ridiculously sculpted chest. Kurt wasn't religious in the slightest, but there had to be some biblical law about coveting one's boyfriend's brother's abs.

"You?" Kurt asked, refusing to let his gaze drift.

"Yeah, eventually," Cooper smirked, "once Sandra and I were done."

"Is she upstairs?" Kurt asked, and then took another drink.

"No, she left ages ago. Meeting a friend for breakfast or something, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention 'cos her boobs were out."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Typical male, easily distracted by a little flesh."

"Says you." Cooper smirked.

"Excuse me?" Kurt accused.

"Your neck looks so stiff from not looking down at my chest; it looks like it's gonna crack or something."

Kurt blushed at this, and turned his attentions to his coffee.

Cooper laughed a little at this. "Dude, it's okay to look, I'm not offended. I'm proud of my body, it takes a lot of work, I like it when people notice. And it's okay, I won't tell Blaine that you think I'm hotter." He smirked again.

Kurt glared at him. "I don't think you're hotter."

Cooper winked at him. "Course you don't." Then whispered. "Our little secret."

Kurt swore the kitchen just got about 20 degrees hotter, and was doing his very best to not look anywhere near Cooper. Cooper noticed this, and started toying with Kurt, by trying to get Kurt to look at him. He shifted in his seat slightly so that more of his body was exposed to Kurt. He threw his arms behind his head and flexed his arms, to show off his biceps, then flexed his pecs, smirking at Kurt the whole time.

Kurt was seriously considering throwing his scalding coffee all over Cooper, and tried to look in the other direction as subtly as possible. Cooper noticed and moved his hands to his waist and started thumbing the waistband of his boxers.

"You know," he began, "I suppose in order for you to say I'm hotter than Blainers, you'd have to have a full comparison. I could always show you the goods."

Kurt glared at him again.

Cooper was still smirking, "All you have to do is ask."

"That won't be necessary."

"You sure? I mean we could go a little further. I want to see why Blaine screams so loud in bed." He raised an eyebrow suggestively then lightly began tracing the outline of his dick through his boxers.

Kurt had a flashback to last night after dinner. He remembered a conversation that he'd had with Blaine while Cooper cleared the table. Blaine had mentioned that Cooper's best friend from school was gay, and that one of his first boyfriends had made advances towards Cooper. Cooper's friend was heartbroken when Coop told him. In order to save future pain, the two then decided to have Cooper start trying it on with all his future lovers. If they responded, they were then dumped. If they told him to back off, then it meant they really liked his friend. Blaine was convinced that Cooper only did it because he liked having his ego stroked. Blaine then warned Kurt that Coop might try something with him in private in order to protect his little brother. Kurt grinned internally; he knew how he was going to get Cooper back for his behaviour yesterday.

"You know," Kurt said as he leaned in closer to Cooper, placing a hand on Coop's leg and very obviously directing his gaze to Cooper's crotch, which Cooper's hand was still ghosting over. "I won't say I hadn't thought about it, you are a very attractive man. And Blaine would never have to know." Kurt moved his hand a little closer to Cooper's groin.

Kurt caught it, a brief flash of hurt and sympathy on Cooper's face, obviously directed towards Blaine. Cooper was not as good an actor as he thought. He quickly recovered, and moved his face in closer to Kurt's, close enough to kiss him.

"Tell me what you want." Cooper whispered as Kurt moved Cooper's hand away from his groin.

"This." Kurt said lightly as his fingers mimicked Coop's earlier movements over his boxer covered dick.

Then he grabbed it. Hard.

Cooper's face changed at once, pain filling every part. Cooper started crying out in pain and confusion. "Jeez. Fuck. Kurt. Vice grip! Let go!"

Kurt instead tightened his grip, noticing that Cooper was a little thicker than Blaine as he did so. "No. You will apologise for your actions yesterday."

"Okay, I'm sorry, just fucking let it go." Cooper screamed as his hands pulled on Kurt's, trying to get them off him.

"I want a full apology. For everything."

"Fuck you!"

Kurt gave an extra squeeze for that.

"Fine, I'm sorry for walking in on you and Blaine. And for my dinner conversation."

"Keep going."

"And for interrupting you and Blaine last night. Now let go!"

Kurt obliged, grinning as he did so. Cooper's hands flew into his boxers to nurse his sore cock. Kurt casually took another sip of his coffee. He knew he hadn't hurt him that badly. If he really wanted to inflict pain, he would have done so.

Cooper lifted his head to Kurt, his face filled with part pain, part fear and part confusion. Kurt just shrugged. "You wanted to know how I get Blaine to scream that loud."

Cooper leaned back in his chair, removing his hands from his underwear. "You're cruel, you know that?"

Kurt just laughed at him, "I'm no worse than you, with those uncomfortable questions. I told you I'd get you back for that."

Cooper's trademark smirk returned to his face. "You're good."

"Yup. And just so you know, I would have never responded to your advances." Cooper looked confused at that. "Blaine told me what you to with your friend's boyfriends." Cooper nodded. "I love your brother, and I would never cheat on him."

Cooper smiled at him, "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

The two sat in friendly silence after that, animosity now gone. Until Cooper remembered something that Kurt had said.

"When you said that's how you get Blaine to scream that loud...?" He asked.

Kurt responded with a grin, "Your little brother has a pretty serious pain fetish, do with that what you will."

Cooper smirked a little more mischievously than usual, "Well, that'll make up for losing the photo."

Kurt looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Cooper said quickly, before laughing wickedly.

 

**THE END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had always intended this to be the final chapter, but I enjoyed writing this so much that I may come back to it some day. But probably not anytime soon. So I'm leaving it open just in case. But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
